Living Together Like a Family
by adieu bastard
Summary: After graduating high school, it was time for college. Haru and Makoto decided to live together since it was convenient—considering the distances of traveling to their respective colleges. Everything was supposed to be fine until Makoto's two younger siblings decided (more like demanded) to live with their beloved Onii-chan.


**Title: Living Together Like a Family**

**Summary: After graduating high school, it was time for college. Haru and Makoto decided to live together since it was convenient—considering the distances of traveling to their respective colleges. Everything was supposed to be fine until Makoto's two younger siblings decided (more like demanded) to live with their beloved Onii-chan. **

…

**A/N: WOOOOHH! Hehehe~ I never actually thought that I'd be writing a fanfiction, but screw that! FREE! Is one of my favorite anime! (And the light novel is really great~!) I was a little heart-broken when season 2 ended but after seeing what came after; I just had to make this! **

**It just feels like MAKOHARU looks so canon and well REIGISA too and… SOURIN—AHHH! I might die of fangirling if I continue this!**

**Anyways, Ren and Ran adore their Onii-chan so much and I think that is adorable… (I sometimes wish that Makoto was real and he'd be my boyfriend—Oh well… there's nothing wrong with dreaming. Of course, LOVE and FANGIRLING goes to different sections of my heart~~ XD/FANGIRLING wins by a landslide/ v)**

**WARNING: This fanfiction contains YAOI and this is AU! I also believe that I am not perfect, so there will be errors (just kindly point them out~), also watch out for some language mixing and OCs… since there are students and new friends in a new star, right~? XD (First fanfic by the way~)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FREE! I do wish though… hehe *sweat drop***

**Let's start shall we? **

…

**CHAPTER 01**

**SUPPOSED TO BE alone at last**

…

"Tadaima~" Makoto said as he went inside the apartment. It was nearly 9 o'clock p.m. when Makoto came. No answered for a good while. He slumped his shoulders and sighed. "I think I know where he is." Olive head started to go further inside the shared apartment and went straight to the all and mighty bathroom where there is a tub and everything.

Much to his surprise, his water-loving friend wasn't soaking in the tub. Makoto raised a brow at the current situation.

Haru would've been home an hour ago and the first thing he would always do was soak in the bath and wait for Makoto to fetch him—and sometimes do something VERY suggestive.

"Hmmm… He must be in the bedroom already…" He mused.

Makoto went for the bedroom (which they obviously share) and decided to sneak a peek first before going inside. He saw a group of two more guys and two more girls in the room. _This must be a group study… No wonder Haru wasn't in the bath._ He gently opened the door and greeted Haru with a "Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Makoto… I forgot to tell you that I was going to have visitors… Sorry…" Haruka slowly said. In the eyes of Haruka's visitors, he still looked impassive but in Makoto's perspective, it was different.

The olive head just waved it off with a smile, "Don't worry about it." He then proceeded to changing his upper clothes first. After unbuttoning the first two buttons, he completely stripped his shirt, revealing the fine muscles he received during his days of swimming for fun and for competitions. Well, even though he had stopped swimming competitively, he still swam with Haru and he still did his exercise to retain his shape.

The two other guys in Haruka's group study suddenly felt outclassed by Makoto's body. _Shit just got real_—was their thought.

"Oh. I forgot." Makoto turned around and introduced himself. "I'm Tachibana Makoto. Nice to meet you all." He finished with a smile. Then he went back to finding a shirt to wear. "Now that I've noticed…" The olive head mused. "Haru, have you seen my orange shirt?"

He didn't even bother looking at Haruka as he continued to find a good shirt to wear.

In Haruka's group, the four other people seem to stare at him all because of the shirt Makoto had just mentioned. The water-lover had an obviously embarrassed face. Did Makoto do that on purpose? Haruka brushed that idea off. Makoto was the type to say some things out loud without thinking so that was just an accident.

Without further delay, Haruka finally found the strength to reply. "I'm wearing it…"

"You are?" Makoto turned around to check if it was true.

And so it was!

The orange shirt was obviously loose—over-sized for that matter. "Well… you always did like that shirt…" He commented. _I wish I could attack you right at the moment…_ He mentally said. Graphically suggestive thoughts were immediately pushed at the back of his mind to avoid any arousal. "Well, I'll just take this one." He grabbed the nearest blue shirt and went out of the room. "I'll be taking a bath…"

…

…

"Nanase-kun, what's your relationship with him?!" Rumi, one of the girls in the group asked. Her eyes held a lot of expectation for the answer.

"My relationship with Makoto?" Haruka echoed. He held an impassive face as a long train of thought ran in his mind.

_We're actually lovers. Rin keeps telling me we are actually a married couple—but I can't really see why that had happened. It's a homo kind-of thing. Other than that, I believe that my image will be destroyed if I say anything… Also, homosexual relationships are disgusting in the eyes of many—but since you are a friend perhaps you could understand it—I was a former straight guy… It was actually Makoto's fault that—_

"Nanase-kun… Are you still there..?" Rumi interrupted.

"I don't really know how to say it…" Haruka immediately supplied.

"They're obviously just close buddies!" One of the guys named Hiki answered. He had black hair styled something similar to a K-pop artist hairstyle or atleast something similar to that.

"Yeah, yeah!" The other girl companion supported. Let's name her Akira. She had long wavy pale blonde hair and a floral hairpin held her bangs to the side. Her expression seems to tell the whole company that she's interested with Makoto. "You two are just very close friends, right?!"

"…" Haruka still didn't know what to say. Well, Makoto was the only person who could possibly know how to speak Haruka's thoughts. Why was Makoto taking a bath when he needed him the most?

"How about we ask Tachibana-kun when he comes back from the bath…" The last person to be introduced, Hibiki, suggested. He flicked the pages of the books—to which he found it boring since there were no drawings and the fonts were seriously small. "Well… while waiting, let's ask some questions regarding you, Nanase."

Before Haruka could possibly react, the other three companions immediately agreed to the idea. All papers, books and notebooks were placed at one side and other materials used for learning where tossed aside.

"Oi..! What happened to serious studying?!" The water-lover weakly reasoned as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. If Makoto was here, this kind of happening shouldn't be even happening. Haruka mentally slapped himself for depending on Makoto yet again. Four of his companions boxed him in so that he won't have any room for escape. "Stop it!" Ignored.

"Yosh! First question for Nanase!" Hibiki announced. "Why is Tachibana-kun calling you with a nickname? I mean, Haruka is a girly name. Wouldn't Haru be a girly-er name compared to Haruka?"

The three other companions nodded in response. He has a good point on that.

Haruka had a good answer to that but he couldn't seem to put it into words. He swallowed a lump as four pairs of eyes stared at him for answers.

"Haru! Gomen, can you bring me a towel?" Makoto shouted from the shower.

Saved by the bell. Haruka took this chance to get away, even though it was just question number one. He got a towel just as Makoto had suggested. While inwardly thankful that he didn't need to answer that question, the water-lover remembered that he left a towel in the bathroom so he could soak in the tub—which ultimately didn't happen because of his sudden visitors. Makoto shouldn't have asked for a towel simply because Haruka left an unused one beforehand.

Upon reaching the door to the bathroom, Haruka was pulled in the moment he knocked.

"Makoto?!" Haruka managed to blurt.

Said person was already dressed with his casual clothes. His breathing was already ragged as he squeezed Haruka further in his arms. "I was lying about the towel…"

"I know…"

"You know, Haru… You shouldn't wear something so attractive when you're with your friends…" Makoto placed a kiss on Haruka's exposed nape, creating a light moan from the water-lover.

"Ma-Makoto..! Don't do something like this—Ahh—" Haruka was rendered useless as his knees finally fell. His hands snaked Makoto's shoulder before it clanged around his neck for support. "S-Stop..!"

"Haru-chan, you should control your voice. Otherwise, they'll discover us." Makoto lowly whispered, eliciting a gasp from Haruka.

"D-D-don't add –chan to my name..!"

"Hai, hai." After that, the olive head slowly let go of the water-lover and gave him a peck on the lips. "You still have some guest. It's not really nice to keep them waiting, right?"

A light tint of pink rose up to Haruka's cheeks and pouted at the olive head.

Makoto stared at him for a good while. "Why do I always get to do what I want and get away with it?—is what you're probably thinking. Am I right?"

Haruka looked at the side with a sulky face. "Shut it."

The olive head just chuckled at Haruka's reaction. He was the first to get out of the bathroom followed by Haruka.

"By the way… Haru, have you seen my glasses? I think I forgot where I left them…" Makoto asked, grabbing himself a cold drink.

"In the bedroom." After that statement, Haruka went back to the bedroom to retrieve the item.

Four pairs of eyes were staring at him once again. The water-lover knew how to ignore those kinds of stares, so he let them stare as he searched for Makoto's glasses.

"So… what's up, Nanase?" Hiki said, effectively breaking the silence that was engulfing them the moment Haruka entered.

While searching, Haruka answered, "I'm finding Makoto's glasses." He opened a drawer but no luck of finding the glasses.

"Did it have black rims?" Hibiki asked, earning a nod from Haruka. He suddenly made an apologetic face, "I am so sorry, Nanase…" He held out a pair of broken glasses, "I think I accidentally sat on it and…" He looked up to see Haruka's face turn into a disappointed one. "I-I can pay for it..!"

"It's alright." Haruka took the glasses away from Hibiki's hands. "I can fix this." He placed it on the counter beside the bed then got a container with contact lens inside.

"What are you going to do with that..?" Rumi slowly asked.

"Makoto's eyesight isn't all that good and he can't wear these contacts all by himself…" Haruka explained as he went outside once more and dragged Makoto in the room.

The olive head was forcefully pushed on the bed—disregarding the eyes that were constantly watching them. Makoto leaned against the wall, his eyes held something similar to fear as he saw Haruka holding the container for the contacts move on top of him. "Ha-Haru… I think I really don't need—"

"Just keep your eyes open." Haruka interrupted. He got the left contact lens and carefully TRIED to put it on Makoto's left eye (he blinked. Go figure.). The water-lover clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Oi, I said to keep your eyes open."

"I don't like having something in my eyes! It's scary don't you think?!" Makoto whined, grabbing Haruka's hand that had the contacts. "ALSO! Why are you doing this infront of your guests?!" He added.

Cue a low whistle from Hiki.

Haruka ignored that statement and the whistle… and the more than amused looks of his company. "You wouldn't try and run away if you're surrounded." He simply answered.

"Oi!" Makoto shouted _'The contacts! Don't put that anywhere near me!'_ "Let's call it quits! You win Haru-cha—"

"Don't add –chan to my name. Or else, I'll force you to wear these contacts."

Without a second thought, Makoto gave up and Haruka pulled back. The olive head let himself completely fall on the bed with a matching sigh of relief. He grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it tightly. His eyes followed wherever Haruka went and observed him from the bed side.

"So… let's get back to topic!" Hibiki announced yet again. "Nanase, perhaps you could answer us now, right?"

Haruka flinched (but it was noticeable only in Makoto's eyes). He completely forgot about that—even though it was just a few minutes ago. The water-lover lied about having to forget the question. So, as a result, Hibiki repeated his question.

"Why is Tachibana-kun calling you Haru?"

It was obvious this time that Haruka was asking for Makoto's help. The olive head sat up straight and went to Haruka's side. As always, Makoto stared at Haruka and tried to read his mind.

"That's what you're worried about..?" Makoto voiced.

It was very impressive in the eyes of the four visitors. How the heck did this guy even give a response without hearing Haruka say something first? There were so many mysteries wrapped around Haruka and Makoto. They watched the interaction of the two.

There was one thing that they secretly concluded. There is no way that they are JUST friends. The way Makoto looks at Haruka simply implied that he has a thing for the water-lover and the said water-lover was obviously being spoiled—he isn't conscious of this, though. Haruka looked at the side with an indifferent face. It was nothing much to the four but they were rendered wrong when they heard Makoto chuckle at the water-lover's action.

What the hell?

Makoto noticed the surprised faces directed at them. He somehow felt embarrassed of his previous actions. He ran his hand across his hair and looked down with a shy face. _Well this is awkward…_

"Mmmm… Haru and I are childhood friends so…"

Say no more. We get it… seemed to be their silent response.

"O-OH! Look at the time!" Rumi blurted out, looking at her wrist watch. Her voice sounded like she was following a script.

"Ah! You're right! We must go!" Akira followed, fixing her hair and her other things.

They stuffed their things in their respective bags. The other two somehow got the message and agreed to their action and helped pack up. All of them seemed to move in a robotic manner as they cleaned up the place. Makoto and Haruka had matching confused faces as the guests try to hurry with the cleaning and stuff.

"Say Haru…"

Haruka just shrugged.

The guest simply felt like they were invading personal space without the duo noticing. They felt like something was wrong the moment this Tachibana person mentioned his orange shirt missing and discovered that Haruka was wearing it. There was something SERIOUSLY wrong with that. Who wears another person's shirt without permission? Isn't that something lovers do?

Kare-shirt?

Oh, shit. They were in a territory they weren't supposed to be. They hastened their pace as they realized this little conclusion.

While doing so, a small summarization was being done in their heads.

This Tachibana person is capable of reading Haruka's mind. He doesn't look like it but he is very possessive—call it male dominance. His stature reminded them of a sea creature like the killer whale—a gentle giant, but don't even dare test him. He obviously spoils Haruka and he openly flirts with him. Although, he isn't aware that he's doing that.

The last of the materials to be cleaned was forcefully packed in the bag. The zipping sound of the backpack was enough of a proof to say that everything is done. Hibiki, Hiki, Rumi and Akira bowed, thanked Haruka for lending his time and excused themselves.

The shutting of the door was heard and the group of four held a conversation. They probably didn't even thought of the fact that they could still be heard from the inside.

"_Nice call, Rumi."_ Hiki.

"_That was nothing~! Besides, it felt like we were in the way…"_

"_I hate to agree but yeah it felt like that…" _Akira.

"_So… those two are gay..?" _Hibiki.

"_Aren't you so smart?"_ Akira.

"_Shut up, will ya? Hey, aren't you dejected that Tachibana-kun is gay?"_

"_Yeah… but I don't mind… It's cute seeing a new side of Nanase-kun all thanks to him…"_

"_Hehe… You're right on that one…" _Rumi.

Makoto chuckled once more as he moved away from the door. "You have nice friends, Haru." He commented, sitting at a nearby chair. He propped up one arm and he rested his chin on his palm. His eyes watched Haruka, carrying the other books, move out of the bedroom.

"Nice friends should know how to introduce themselves." Was Haruka's prompt answer from outside the bedroom. "Besides… they're just group mates."

A skeptical expression passed Makoto's face. "Ahahaha… Haru…" He sighed dejectedly. "That's very like you…"

"Leave it alone."

On cue, Makoto's phone rang and Haruka took the liberty of answering it for him.

"Hello?"

"_Oh~! This voice… Haruka?"_

"Tachibana-san?"

"Haru, who's one the phone..?" Makoto asked as he came out of the room.

Haruka covered the speaker of the phone as he answered the olive head. "Your mom." Then, he handed the phone to Makoto.

"Ahh… Mom? What made you call?" The olive head looked very bright upon hearing that his mom called.

"_Well… you see—Oh my!"_ The phone sounded like it was forcefully grabbed away from his mom. _"HELLO?! ONII-CHAN!"_

Makoto pulled back the phone a bit due to the volume. He waited for a few moments before putting the phone near his ear. "Uhh… Ran..?"

"_AHH! ME TOO!"_ He pulled back yet again. The olive head was near to reluctant in regards of putting the phone back near to his ear. Haruka took this as a cue to take his place with the phone.

"Hello, Ran, Ren control your voice. Your brother just might go deaf."

"_We're sorry…"_

Haruka passed the phone back to Makoto.

"What's up?"

"_Onii-chan! We're staying at your place!"_

There goes the alone time with Haru-chan…

…

**~*TO BE CONTINUED*~**

…

**First of all~ I'm sorry for introducing OCs in the first chapter… oTL. Haru-chan and Mako-chan are in new places, and that's to be expected. Anyways~~ they are just minor characters who tend to stick their noses in the wrong places.**

**Hehe! I feel so proud for typing something so long! ACHIEVEMENT! **

**Care to drop a review~?**

**Ja ne~ XD**


End file.
